Seme or?
by Kim Kiky
Summary: "Chanyeol-ah.. kau mau ke rumahku?" Chanyeol yang sedang menulis catatan dipapan tulis berhenti menulis. Tubuhnya menegang. Rumah Baekhyun? Berarti...bertemu calon mertua? (Chanbaek/Baekyeol)


Tittle : Seme or? (sequel of Nightmare or?)

Pairing : ChanBaekYeol

.

.

.

Hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan layaknya pasangan kekasih lainnya. Kadang terjadi pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka, tapi mudah untuk kembali seperti biasanya. Tidak terasa sudah sebulan lebih mereka berhubungan. Keputusan siapa yang menjadi seme atau siapa yang menjadi uke belum ditentukan. Mereka menjalaninya apa yang ada saja terlebih dahulu. Jika sudah mantap, pasti keputusan terbaik didapatkan.

"Chanyeol-ah.. kau mau ke rumahku?" Chanyeol yang sedang menulis catatan dipapan tulis berhenti menulis. Tubuhnya menegang.

Rumah Baekhyun?

Berarti...

...bertemu calon mertua?

"Kau yakin Baek? Kita baru pacaran selama sebulan.." Baekhyun terkekeh, lalu menulis sesuatu di kertas.

'KAU TERLALU GR'

Baekhyun menulis catatan di papan tulis, mengacuhkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan wajah bodoh. Dia dipermainkan.

.

.

Tapi, usai kuliah.. Baekhyun benar-benar mengajak Chanyeol ke rumahnya. Dengan sedikit paksaan dan rayuan akhirnya Chanyeol mau juga. Baekhyun bahkan mau beraegyo di hadapannya, padahal biasanya susah sekali kalau diminta. Keimutan Byun Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak permintaannya.

.

Chanyeol gugup. Tentu saja. Dihadapannya sekarang sudah terlihat sebuah gerbang yang sangat tinggi terbuka secara perlahan. Tingginya.. entahlah, yang pasti lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol sepuluh kali lipat. Mungkin 20 kali lipat?

Halamannya juga luas. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada bunga disekitarnya. Hanya ada pasir dan beberapa alat untuk latihan fisik.

"Aku dulu biasa berlatih disini.." kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya membulatkan bibirnya sambil terus berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang. Kepalanya terus menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Dinding semua. Tinggi pula. Ada satu pohon besar di salah satu sudut halaman itu. Di sampingnya juga ada kolam ikan kecil yang terlindungi dedaunan lebat pohon itu.

"Orang tuaku sedang keluar..." betapa leganya Chanyeol. di rumah sebesar ini tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kecuali Baekhyun, dirinya dan pelayan-pelayan yang berdiri di beberapa sudut rumah.

Rumah Baekhyun sangat mengerikan.

Mengerikan mewahnya. Chanyeol berulang kali berdecak kagu. Ketika melihat lampu besar di ruang tamu, guci besar, dan lainnya. Satu yang membuat Chanyeol terkagum adalah..

Sebuah papan lukisan yang dengan kayu berbentuk manusia melekat disana. Menganga seperti meminta tolong dengan mata yang membulat lebar. Benar-benar seperti manusia asli yang dijadikan bahan koleksi. Tergantung dengan rapinya disamping koleksi-koleksi lukisan di rumah itu.

"Itu memang manusia asli" Chanyeol tak hanya membulatkan matanya tapi juga mulutnya.

"Kau serius Baek?" Baekhyun mengangguk santai dan Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Mengerikan sekali ya? tenang saja, keluargaku sudah bertaubat semua"

Rumah Baekhyun sangat luas. Entah berapa lama lagi dia harus berjalan hanya untuk pergi ke kamar Baekhyun. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol ingin buang air kecil? bisa-bisa dia mengompol karena tersesat di rumah Baekhyun.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu –yang Chanyeol yakini adalah pintu kamar Baekhyun-.

Baekhyun menyuruhnya masuk, menunggu di dalam kamar. Sementara pemuda itu pergi untuk mencari cemilan.

Kamar Baekhyun sangat luas. Besar dan luas. Ranjang tidurnyapun begitu. ada meja rias disana. Satu benda yang langsung menjadi pusat perhatian Chanyeol adalah eyeliner. Karena Baekhyun sangat suka memakai eyeliner.

Chanyeol mencoba duduk di atas ranjang Baekhyun.

Empuk.

Seperti orang kampungan Chanyeol melompat-lompat karena kasur Baekhyun yang lebih empuk dibanding kasurnya.

"Chanyeol.. kau seperti anak kecil" Baekhyun terkekeh. Chanyeol langsung menghentikan aksinya dan duduk di atas kasur. "...kalau seperti ini kau tidak akan bisa menjadi semeku. Justru aku yang menjadi sememu" Baekhyun meletakkan camilan yang dibawanya di meja kecil di samping ranjangnya.

Sebuah ide jahil melintas di otak Chanyeol. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menarik Baekhyun dan langsung menindihnya.

"Aku lebih besar dan lebih tinggi darimu. Aku juga lebih tampan darimu, bukankah sudah sewajarnya aku menjadi sememu..."

Baekhyun menyeringai. Chanyeol terlihat sangat agresif di matanya.

Brukk

Baekhyun membalik posisi dengan dirinya berada di atas Chanyeol.

"Aku lebih kuat darimu, aku bisa saja membunuhmu jika tidak menuruti kemauanku. Tapi aku terlalu mencintaimu..." Baekhyun membelai pipi Chanyeol "..kau lebih tampan dariku, tapi kau juga lebih cantik dariku. Sepertinya aku yang pantas menjadi sememu"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, dan kini mengembalikan posisinya di atas Baekhyun.

"Aku lebih cocok berada di atasmu..." kata Chanyeol bangga.

"Dan aku yang memasukimu" jawab Baekhyun santai.

Tapi wajah Chanyeol yang tidak santai. Wajahnya memerah padam. "Kau lebih kecil dariku Baek.."

Baekhyun membalik posisi lagi. Dan Chanyeol kembali membalik posisinya lagi. Berulang kali sampai kedua pemuda itu jatuh dilantaipun, mereka masih mengganti posisi siapa yang diatas dan siapa yang dibawah. Tidak mempedulikan lantai keras yang terasa dingin. Dan tidak mempedulikan –lebih tepatnya tidak menyadari- sepasang mata yang menonton adegan bodoh mereka. Apalagi Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kasarnya.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti berguling-guling bodoh seperti itu?" kata pemilik mata yang sejak tadi menonton aksi mereka. Wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi. Tapi tatapan matanya yang tajam begitu menusuk. Membuat Chanyeol langsung membeku ditempatnya. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Dia sepupuku Chan. Dia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengutuk seseorang.."

"Me-mengutuk?"

"Lebih baik kau melepaskan Baekhyun hyung sekarang juga, jika tidak ingin kukutuk menjadi seorang uke" kata sepupu Baekhyun.

"Ne?" posisi Chanyeol saat ini memang berada di atas Baekhyun. Pemuda tinggi itu dengan sigap berdiri dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh "Ada apa kau kemari Kyungsoo?"

"Hyung ajari aku belajar. Mau kan hyung...?" mendadak sepupu mungil Baekhyun berubah menjadi bocah manja yang menggemaskan. Seperti Baekhyun. Tapi yang tadi itu tidak.

"Aku sedang bersama kekasihku. Bagaimana kalau kau meminta ijin padanya dulu?"

"Uggh... baiklah" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Memasang wajah dinginnya lagi. "Aku boleh meminjam hyungku sebentarkan?"

"Eh?"

"Jika kau tidak aku akan benar-benar mengutukmu menjadi uke dari namja yang lebih pendek darimu seperti Byun Baekhyun hyung..."

Chanyeol menggeleng keras "B-baiklah.. silahkan. Tidak apa-apa kok..."

Dan hari inipun masih belum bisa ditentukan. Siapa yang menjadi uke dan siapa yang menjadi seme.

TBC

**Mind to review?**


End file.
